Dainibotan
by crowhime
Summary: Esperava que aquele botão carregasse não só o amor, mas também todas as lembranças que tiveram juntos. - chrisawa
**Dainibotan**

Era época das cerejeiras em flor. As árvores que rodeavam a escola tingiam tudo com seus tons róseos, algumas delicadas pétalas escapando com o vento e esvoaçando em uma lenta dança. Poderia ser o início de um mangá shoujo, mas se fosse comparar provavelmente aquela história era mais parecida com de um de esportes e agora era justamente o momento final dos estudantes do terceiro ano – a tão sonhada e tão temida formatura.

Sawamura corria por entre os alunos, desviando de alguns grupinhos e também de familiares que vieram prestigiar a cerimônia. Afobado, beirava o desespero, os olhos procurando a silhueta alta de seu querido veterano-tutor, o melhor _catcher_ de toda Seidou... Chris-senpai, é claro. Um sorriso alegre tomou conta dos lábios de Eijun ao ver a algumas cabeças de distância os cabelos puxados para trás que reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

− Chris-senpaaaaai! – arrastou bem as sílabas, sua voz alta se sobrepondo às vozes das pessoas ao redor. Acenou energeticamente também, enquanto abria caminho entre as pessoas.

Chris não chegou a se virar, nem a parar de andar, mas diminuiu consideravelmente o passo ao ouvir a voz do arremessador o chamando a fim de que ele o alcançasse – o que de fato não demorou a acontecer. Eijun aproximou-se a passos largos, chegando inclusive a passar a frente de Chris, sorrindo radiante quando se colocou em frente a ele.

− Chris-senpai! – repetiu alegre, parecendo quase dar um pulo. Nem mesmo agora sua voz diminuiu, além de naturalmente barulhento, estava eufórico.

− Sawamura. – Sorria de modo leve, colocando uma das mãos no bolso da calça.

Não teve tempo de perguntar o que era, pois o mais novo respirou fundo e gritou (mesmo estando na sua frente):

− PARABÉNS PELA FORMATURA, CHRIS-SENPAI! Por favor me deixe carregar sua bolsa! Minhas felicitações ao formando! Meus parabéns! Onde está indo?! Será que posso acompanhá-lo?!

O mais velho acabou cerrando os olhos com ligeiro constrangimento, afinal todas as conversas ao redor pareceram parar naquele momento, realçando ainda mais a voz de Sawamura, o que foi seguido de vários risinhos. Mas não conseguia ficar bravo com ele, não quando ao abrir os olhos se deparou com os alheios brilhando tão intensamente e esperançoso. Levando a mão que descansava dentro do bolso até o topo da cabeça do menor, bagunçou ligeiramente os fios arrepiados, suas feições demonstrando gentileza.

− Vamos andando então, Sawamura.

O rosto do mais novo chegou a corar de alegria e não precisou pensar duas vezes.

− Sim, Chris-senpai!

Começaram a andar lado a lado, Chris maneirava sua velocidade para que não acabasse deixando o _pitcher_ para trás, queria dar mais uma olhada onde o time de beisebol praticava. Contudo, esperava uma conversa alta e animada, mas Eijun apenas parecia muito nervoso ao seu lado. Nervoso e calado, o que era por si só muito estranho. Era inevitável não ficar preocupado.

− Algo de errado, Sawamura? – soltou a pergunta, fitando-lhe de esguelha. – Está quieto.

− Não! Sim, Chris-senpai!

Como o Eijun parou ao responder, o outro acabou se adiantando dois passos, precisando voltar-se para trás para fitá-lo. Chris deixou que uma risada sem som escapasse, apenas movendo os lábios, ao perceber que o mais novo havia se confundido nas palavras. Porém resolveu insistir.

− O que é?

Sawamura parecia mais atrapalhado que o usual, bagunçando os próprios cabelos castanhos e balbuciando coisas ininteligíveis. Até perder a paciência e simplesmente gritar e então se inclinar na direção do mais velho, o qual até volveu o corpo de modo leve para trás por reflexo. A expressão de Eijun estava séria e ele fitava a Chris fixamente, sem nem piscar.

− Chris-senpai! Me dê o segundo botão do seu uniforme! Por favor!

 _"Ah... então era por isso"_. Toda aquela animação misturada com seriedade precisava ter um motivo. De início, Chris piscou surpreso, mas finalizou com uma risada breve.

− Não sei se isso faz tanto sentido com esse tipo de uniforme, Sawamura.

Comentou com gentileza, fazendo o mais novo corar e encolher os ombros, suando tenso. Se normalmente o segundo botão das vestes escolares tinha uma simbologia por estar perto do coração, Chris não tinha muita certeza se isso se mantinha quando se usava um blazer.

− Uhhg... – soltou um som contrariado, elevando os braços em frente ao corpo na defensiva. – Mesmo? Digo—Aah...

O arremessador estava envergonhado pela suposta gafe cometida. Não entendia muito daquelas coisas complicadas. Só queria pedir o botão do uniforme escolar de Chris-senpai porque o admirava muito, além de gostar bastante dele. Nem passou por sua cabeça que era sem sentido ou o pedido estranho, até porque havia ficado tão feliz de ver o blazer intacto que basicamente nem refletiu sobre. Agora estava preocupado de ter cometido um erro terrível.

Tão preocupado estava com a forma que pediria desculpas ou como se explicar que assustou-se quando Chris tomou uma de suas mãos, afastando os dedos da palma. Eijun piscou confuso quando o maior soltou seu dorso, ficando a encarar por longos segundos o botão reluzindo na palma de sua mão. Então ergueu os orbes para Chris, olhando duas vezes para ter certeza de que faltava um botão na segunda casa da roupa e ele lhe sorria com uma amabilidade sem igual. Seu veterano havia mesmo tirado e lhe entregado aquele objeto tão simples... mas mal podia acreditar.

Sawamura sentiu vontade de chorar de felicidade, apertando o botão na mão e a trazendo junto ao próprio peito. Virou-se de costas ao mais velho ao sentir as lágrimas correndo, não conseguia conter toda aquela alegria.

− OSHI! OSHI! OSHI! Ganhei um botão do Chris-senpai! Vai ser meu tesouro precioso!

Chris ficou a observá-lo por alguns segundos enquanto o mais novo externava seu contentamento gritando, porém suspirou e voltou a andar, murmurando um "claro, claro" enquanto caminhava. Logo o outro começou a segui-lo, ainda tagarelando, mas Chris não podia negar que aquilo aquecia seu coração, como o sol morno da primavera. Sawamura era como um raio de sol que o salvara da escuridão. Ao menos um pouco, esperava ter transmitido seus sentimentos a ele.


End file.
